


Estrellas Oscuras

by Fangirl_BB8



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Feels, Creepy Snoke (Star Wars), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Español | Spanish, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Internal Monologue, Kylo es un niño atormentado, One Shot, Reylo Week, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers, el antiguo conflicto de la luz y oscuridad, mencion a manipulacion emocional
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23966155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_BB8/pseuds/Fangirl_BB8
Summary: En la penumbra, el deseo se materializa.Pero Kylo Ren sigue negándose a la verdad.✨ Celebrando la #ReyloWeek 2020.☄Au Star Wars.(Tambien en Wattpad)
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Estrellas Oscuras

**_En la Oscuridad_ **

Kylo Ren se ahoga.

El discípulo maldito de Snoke, esconde su desesperación con pasos retumbantes y muestras de ira que destruyen paneles de control. Los susurros, ponen fuego en su nombre y miedo sobre enfrentarlo. Es un Caballero de Ren, la escoria asesina.

Pero sobretodo, el maldito elegido arrancado de la luz. Un Skywalker por sangre, un sospechoso permanente.

Un niño estúpido.

Y en el fondo de toda la oscuridad, que Kylo pretende acaparar, lo sabe. El pequeño padawan sigue llorando por su dolor. Sangra, sangra hasta que los gritos se convierten en ira y el rojo es una luz que corta el aire.

Kylo Ren se ahoga, en la oscuridad.

Cuando su reunión con el Líder Supremo, saca al niño perdido, lo sabe. Su maestro juega con sus cuerdas, ríe con ese grotesco rostro y extiende su poder sobre sus hombros. Snoke quiere más.

Él quiere a la chica.

Quiere a la chatarrera.

Entonces la oscuridad lo cubre, como el mar cálido, al llegar a sus aposentos. Estrella pedazos de la máscara quebrada contra la pared. Sus manos tiemblan.

Kylo cierra los ojos ante el dolor.

Puede sentir la marea densa, que escala por sus tobillos. Una sensación escalosfriante atacando sus nervios, dejándolo paralizado ante el avance. Inmersión bajo un pantano de arenas movedizas.

Debe rendirse. Siempre es la mejor opción, el tiempo será más rápido si permite que encuentre sus puntos débiles. Sabe que resistir, solo arranca pedazos de sí en el proceso. Debe dejar que lo arrastre.

Sólo que esta vez, no quiere.

Se niega con un ardor que años y años de enseñanza Sith, han tratado de extinguir en él.

Kylo Ren se ahoga, pero en un agujero deforme, impuro y corrupto.

La fuerza oscura, que habita en él, emerge con finos lazos en sus dedos. Pequeños fragmentos ocultos, que nunca fueron transformados en imitaciones de poder.

Porque es un Skywalker. Un Organa.

_Un Solo._

En medio del dolor, Kylo se asegura de que todo acceso a su mente esté cerrado. Incluso si hecha mano, a escritos que nunca se le permitió aprender y que jamás confesó saber. Arroja su capa, quitando también parte de su armadura, guantes y botas.

Necesita escuchar el llamado.

Kylo con un simple movimiento de dedos, baja el interruptor de las luces fluorescentes. Usa el espacio junto a su cama, para sentarse lo más recto posible mientras la pálida luz de estrellas distantes bañan la ventana. Entonces inspira.

Y deja de oír los rasguños, el pantano retrocede.

Sus manos aprietan la tela áspera de sus rodillas, su pecho se expande con cautela. Hay un silencio lleno de incertidumbre, antes que lo capte.

La Fuerza esta allí. Siempre lo ha estado.

Kylo Ren, deja caer su miedo. Por primera vez en años, no duele deshacer el muro de piedras que ha levantado para ignorar su pasado. Su entrenamiento. Sus recuerdos.

Su voz.

La voz de una princesa que sigue rogando por su hijo.

Sin embargo, necesita encausar su meditación. Nadie puede dar un paso en falso, menos abordo de la Orden y de la inmunda red de control del Líder Supremo. Se desliza, de puntillas conteniendo el aliento.

Y entonces, la ve.

Luz.

Maldita luz que jamás podrá extinguir.

Pero ahora, el llamado no es un eco que retumba, una chispa que pueda ocultar.

Hay llamas, fuego intenso rodeándolo.

Sol, cálido. Ardiente y voraz.

Rey.

 _Su_ Rey. El extremo de la conexión.

Kylo escucha su propio corazón acelerar, percibe cada fibra de su cuerpo sollozar de alivio liberando la tensión. Ella es calma. Equilibrio.

La oscuridad florece mientras contempla su luz, se enrolla en sus hasta la punta de sus pies, y recorre su espina como seda.  
La fuerza besa su mejilla con tanta suavidad, que por un momento cree que al mirarse al espejo, la marca que porta se esfumará.

Kylo, vibra rodeado de su fuerza natural. La luz, sólo es una guía que sonríe en su dirección.

Y por un breve segundo, que parece eterno, todo lo que desea es tomar la mano de la mujer del desierto.

Unirse con su otra mitad.

Ceder a esa sensación de calma, extender su oscuridad hasta envolver la llama, y ocultarse de la galaxia. Sentir la tibia luz del sol. Dejar de temer a su propio corazón oscuro.

Ser... Ben.

Por un segundo que apenas sostiene, antes de que el cristal se rompa. Antes de que las tensiones del universo lo encuentren de nuevo, y la guerra derrame su veneno en sus venas.

Desea demasiado en la penumbra.

_Y la Fuerza se tuerce hasta quebrarse._

La meditación se interrumpe con brutalidad, los lazos oscuros sangrando. Latidos que no le pertenecen, rugiendo en sus oídos. Kylo, mira con desesperación las paredes, el sollozo en su garganta lo afixia.

Hasta que deja salir los gritos de ira.

Es tan estúpido. Tan débil.

Sus nudillos golpean una y otra vez la superficie helada, las manchas rojas apenas de distinguen. Aprieta los dientes, maldiciendo su nombre, cada momento que la tuvo frente de sí... cada espacio que llena con su recuerdo.

Ella lo hace débil. Ella lo romperá en mil pedazos si lo toca. Rey es su maldición personal.

Y solo hay una alternativa.

Debe extinguir su luz.

Pero la idea detiene su respiración de forma dolorosa. Kylo se inclina, hasta que su frente toca el piso helado.

No.

No.

No.

Rey no puede morir.

No mientras él viva. No puede.

Ella debe seguir allí. En ese espacio en su mente, en su pecho. Necesita que ella entienda, debe entender. El lado oscuro tiene que ser su destino.

Junto a él.

Kylo expira una bocanada de aire cálido, empañando el piso. Su cabello oscuro es un revuelo confuso.

Lentamente, se incorpora. La luz recorre sus extremidades pálidas. Aún está lejos de Snoke. Aún tiene el control.

Kylo Ren, jura en la oscuridad.

El sol se volverá luna. Ella aceptará su mano.

Las estrellas oscuras reinarán la Galaxia. Es el destino de la diada, no puede romperse.

_No lo permitirá._

☄☄☄

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola corazones! ¡Sorpresa! 💖 Celebrando la semana #Reylo y todos los eventos de este Abril. El fandom es tan nuevo y bonito que los animo a entrar a él :3  
> ¿Qué les pareció? 😅 Un Kylo atormentado, es dramatico.  
> Pueden seguirme en twitter, para más contenido(?) ¿Ya han oido de los #reylomicrofics? 👀  
> ¡Espero que esten cuidandose! Mantenganse fuertes, cariños.  
> Nos leemos.  
> Besitos 😙


End file.
